I Found Them!
is chapter 102 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary In a castle somewhere in the Demon World, a meeting is called among the generals of Behemoth's divisions. Laymia, another general of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division, receives a report of Nāga, Hecadoth, and Graphel having lost to Humans in the Human World. She proposes to report this to Behemoth and requests the other generals to keep this incident top secret. She proposes to call them again when the time has come to deal with the Humans and she adjourns the meeting, but not without rebuttals from the other generals. General Basilisk argues against Laymia enacting no punishments on Hecadoth and Graphel for going into the Human World on their own and disobeying orders. General Yata agrees and proposes they decide their punishment: To kill them. A laid-back General Salamander doesn't care about them and thinks Behemoth will find their story boring. She then asks who will be next to play rock-paper-scissors. General Vritra agrees and points out that the Transfer Jewel will be active any minute. She volunteers to show her Chopag. Salamander corrects her and claims it's actually a Gchipac, but Vritra insists it's a Chopac. Laymia concludes their argument by requesting they need to be more careful in carrying out their assassination attempt at Beelzebub's contractor and not to act as they please. Hecadoth and Graphel overhear her from a jail cell. It is revealed they've been locked inside for days, as they have not shaved their facial hair. They debunk Laymia's request, claiming they moved on Oga for En's sake. Laymia rebuts this by claiming that although their motives were fine, they still moved without orders and still failed to assassinate him in the end. Hecadoth feels regret as he claims Oga wouldn't have been too hard to kill but remembers Saotome being in his way. Ignoring him, Laymia calls on Nāga, whom emerges with a Transfer Jewel and apologizes for the wait. Hecadoth and Graphel are surprised to see her again. Through telepathy, Laymia conveys Behemoth's new commands for Hecadoth, Graphel, and Nāga. His commands are for the three not to come back until they finish with Oga. Hecadoth and Graphel are satisfied, as they had expected these commands to come out of Behemoth. Laymia is left frustrated and dissatisfied. Later, Laymia is seen staring down a hallway of pillars. From behind, a presence notices her being unhappy. Laymia turns around to find Furcas in his normal body. With his face partially revealed, he asks if he is worried about his daughter in the Human World. Laymia claims not to be as she believes she's moving on her own path under his guidance. She then questions Furcas whose side he is actually on, having sided with Hilda and their own division members at the same time. Furcas answers by claiming he sides with the sick, to which Laymia just hopes he takes good care of her daughter, Lamia. At that moment in Himekawa's apartment, Lamia sneezes. Furuichi wonders if she is suffering a cold. Also sick, Kanzaki points out that they have been playing games for three days and three nights straight. Having forgotten what had happened, Furuichi wonders how everything came to this. Kanzaki tries to remind him but actually forgets too. Furuichi recalls having won against En. Natsume points out that they did indeed win against him, but then he started pouting. Although he claimed the game valid, En said he'll only reveal his location after a hundred matches. Natsume reminds them that they picked a new game to challenge him with. Currently, they are playing Momotarō de Iron Man. Lamia finally recalls, after having forgotten, his personality of never admitting to losing a game by constantly asking for one more game everytime they win against him. Kanzaki tries to ask everyone what they've been playing up until now. Furuichi asks if Lamia actually played games before with En. Kanzaki finally quits playing against En, claiming there's no need to worry about losing against him anymore like in the past. Waking up drowsy, Nene, Chiaki, and Yuka return from sleeping to take their shifts on playing against En. The three scold the four in the room for the trash they left behind again. Kanzaki rebuts this by claiming the three girls already slept in someone else's room. Nene claims Himekawa let them sleep there as the rooms were empty. Natsume reveals Himekawa had left, claiming he had something to look for. In his mind, Furuichi thinks over the situation they have at hand: If they lose, En will burn the town, but if they win, En will only keep challenging them to more games forever. As Yuka spots Shiroyama sleeping behind the couch, Furuichi tries to think otherwise: The fact that their net games with En is the only clue to contacting him. He then asks Lamia to call En since she has been on good terms with him. Kanzaki praises them with a slur and falls over, desperately in need to sleep. Natsume tries to send En a mail message posing as Lamia with a cute demeanor. Lamia objects to this, but the mail has been sent. Along with Kanzaki and Furuichi, Natsume tries to edit the sent mail by making it feel less cute. Lamia volunteers to write the mail herself, but they are too late as En had replied. En's reply is affectionate as he wonders where she really is. Everyone is shocked at En as he believed in their fake e-mail so easily. The three send another made-up piece of mail with a cute demeanor of Lamia asking for En's whereabouts, again to Lamia's disapproval. En claims he can't reveal his location as he is in hiding. Kanzaki laughs at Lamia for En falling in love with her. The girls are interested in En's reply, claiming he is "always thinking about her". Fascinated, the girls proceed to ask Lamia if En is her boyfriend. Lamia strongly denies this. Meanwhile, Furuichi attempts to send a piece of mail of his own. In it, he reveals himself to En and claims to bring Lamia to him if he reveals his location. Through a television screen, a clock, the sky, a meowing cat, a forest and a construction site, Furuichi and Lamia become disappointed as the conversation dies. One of them claims En probably thought Furuichi typed all the fake messages. Taking their break outside with Yuka, Furuichi, and Lamia, Natsume regrets Furuichi having sent that last message. Lamia admits that she is not good at dealing with him and that she is glad she doesn't have to, but Furuichi tries to convince her that her true motives are the opposite. Natsume feels this, claiming En is one-sided anyways. Yuka jokingly calls her Lami-tan. Just as Furuichi loses hope on ever finding En, they run into Yolda carrying groceries. Furuichi and Lamia are stunned along with Yolda, while Yuka admits to seeing her before as a career woman. Yolda dashes off. Furuichi and Lamia try to chase her down. Eventually, they are led into the direction of their own room. Opening a door in the hallway, En emerges to ask Yolda if she bought their chips. Yolda tries to urge En not to come out of the room, but it is too late. Furuichi and Lamia are completely shocked as they see En standing by the door to the room just next to their own room. En was living next to them all along. Characters in order of appearance #Laymia #Vritra #Basilisk #Yata #Salamander #Hecadoth #Graphel #Nāga #Furcas Rachmaninoff #Lamia #Takayuki Furuichi #Hajime Kanzaki #Shintarō Natsume #Nene Ōmori #Yuka Hanazawa #Chiaki Tanimura #Takeshi Shiroyama #Yolda #En Navigation Category:Chapters